Patent Document 1 discloses a method for inspecting a sensor module that includes two sensor electrode layers (a sensor electrode layer made from sensor electrodes that run in the row direction and a sensor electrode layer made from sensor electrodes that run in the column direction) for defects by arranging an inspection fixture that includes island-shaped electrodes arranged in a matrix pattern facing the sensor module and then applying a prescribed voltage to the inspection electrodes.